


An Incomplete List of All the Bros TJ Oshie Has Kissed on the Cheek

by coggs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coggs/pseuds/coggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incomplete List of All the Bros TJ Oshie Has Kissed on the Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://grim-lupine.tumblr.com/post/79619206791/toewscrosby-tj-oshie-and-david-backes-cuddle) happened and I couldn't stop thinking of Oshie as the kind of bro who kisses other guys on the cheek a lot. Presented _mostly_ chronologically. 
> 
> Despite this being massive procrastination from things I have long promised, [four_right_chords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/pseuds/four_right_chords) edited this.

**All the members of the 2005 Warroad High School Hockey Team**

"We are the _kings_ of Minnesota!" TJ yells in the locker room, before headbutting their goalie and planting one on his cheek. "Now line up, because I'm going to kiss all you motherfuckers!"

Everyone cheers.

**Gigi Marvin**

It's summer and they're laying down by the lake, legs dangling over the edge of the dock and passing a joint back and forth. Gigi knocks his hat off his head and steals it and TJ doesn't even move.

"Bro," she says, and raises her fist. TJ pounds it. "Bro," he agrees, before leaning over to grab his hat back and kiss her fast on the cheek.

**Jonathan Toews, the first time (one minute after they're introduced)**

"Dude," TJ says with great, drunken sincerity. "Your name makes no goddamn sense." He pecks Toews on the cheek anyway.

**His college tutor**

When TJ passes his stats class he runs straight to Casey’s room and bangs on the door. She opens it, looking incredibly pissed and unimpressed, but that’s how she looks at TJ most of the time.

“I fucking passed!” he yells, shoving his scantron at her. “You’re the fucking best Casey!” He gives her a fast peck on the cheek and then steps back before she can hit him. “This weekend, you and me, party time!” He walks off shooting finger guns before she can say no.

**Jonathan Toews, one of the middle times**

"Jeeeeeets," TJ whines from the chair he's lounging in. "Come sit in my lap and I'll kiss you on the cheek."

Jonny shrugs. "So, two things I don't want?" 

TJ kicks him with his foot. "C'mon, don't be such a pussy." TJ pats his lap, and Jonny rolls his eyes but sits. TJ fist pumps while doing the kiss. "Awesome."

**Patrik Berglund, the first time**

“Roomies!” TJ yells, before kissing Patrik once on each cheek. 

“What?” Patrik asks after.

TJ shrugs. “It’s European, you know? Like fancy t-shirts and being blonde.” 

Patrik laughs, and then leans over and kisses TJ on each cheek too.

**The UND game announcers**

After [the interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQNgMgMZJss) ends, TJ turns to Fabes. "You guys are the best at doing the thing. The _best_."

He really means it too, but they're both looking more amused than touched by TJ’s words. Fuck that. He gives them both sloppy, heartfelt kisses, and walks out of the booth, index fingers raised and yelling, "UND number one!"

**David Backes, the first time**

It’s after his first practice with the Blues. He’s grinning like a maniac and Backes is shoving him, telling him to shower. Instead TJ shakes out his hair, getting his sweat all over Backes.

“You’re the most disgusting puppy I know,” Backes says, pushing a towel at him. TJ grins, reaches up to kiss his cheek, and hits the shower.

**Kevin Shattenkirk**

“Shatty gets me,” TJ insists one night at the bar. “He’s a college bro too.” TJ holds out his hand for a fist bump, but Shatty goes for a high five instead.

TJ points at him indignantly. “That was terrible. We’re doing something else,” and leans over and kisses him.

**David Backes, all the middle times**

TJ finds a lot of reasons to kiss David, and he never minds. Sometimes he laughs it off, sometimes he sees that TJ wants to and taps his cheek in expectation. He never pushes TJ away, though, never makes fun of him. 

TJ doesn't keep track, but he's pretty sure he kisses David the most. 

**Alex Steen**

Alex is moping in the locker room after his injury, drumming the fingers of his good hand against his locker nervously. Everyone is walking by and giving him consoling pats on the shoulder as they head to the shower. TJ sits down. 

"You're amazing, Steener." 

Alex shakes his head, clearly still pissed about it. "No, I'm - "

"You're amazing," TJ says, louder this time, and leans over to gently kiss him on the cheek. "We got this, okay? For you." 

**Jonathan Toews, the most recent time**

The Blues and Hawks get stuck on a plane to Sochi together, TJ choosing to sit behind Jonny solely so he can kick his chair a few times.

When they land, TJ kisses Jonny on the cheek as Jonny is taking his bag out of the overhead compartment. Jonny stops and obnoxiously wipes his hand across his cheek.

“What was that for, you ass?” he says, with a huge glare.

TJ sticks his tongue out. “Kiss of death.”

**Jay Bouwmeester**

“Good job,” Jay says to TJ after their first game together. TJ hits him with a towel and says, “You too!” before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Jay [punches his helmet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x-inpGU4ew) after. “I’m not a goalie!” TJ yells, but Jay’s already walking away.

**Patrik Berglund, every time he makes breakfast**

"Waffles!" TJ cheers when he enters the kitchen. Bergie is putting two plates down, and TJ stands in the way until he can get him with a huge kiss. 

“Best roommate ever,” TJ says, before stealing all the maple syrup.

**Patrick Kane**

After the Finland game, TJ and Pat head back to Pat's room to drink in silence. Pat's in a bad place, bad enough that he definitely doesn't want to talk, but TJ doesn't want to leave him alone either. So they pass a bottle back and forth and watch confusing Russian TV and don't say much of anything. 

They fall asleep like that, in jeans and their Team USA jackets, sprawled across the bed, shoulders touching. They wake up in the morning to the sound of a door slamming. Pat still looks really awful, but TJ has to meet his mom, and Pat's got his family too. So TJ just gets up, nods, and gives Pat a quick kiss before heading out. 

**Quickie**

TJ doesn’t really _stop_ kissing Quickie after the Russia game.

**David Backes, the most recent time**

Kelly says, "Give ‘em kisses!" And on instinct, TJ leans over to David, until he remembers it's being filmed and stops. 

David is laughing. "I knew you'd try and do that," he says, shaking one of the dogs’ paws. TJ suddenly feels vulnerable and embarrassed, caught. He leans down to kiss Sochi Junior to hide it. David beams.

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://thecoggs.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
